


Denim

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: @ao3 let me make joutfit a real tag, F/F, Femslash February 2020, First Dates, Joutfit, ah you know just gals bein pals.... and saving kisses for the end of the date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 4 of 29 : DenimMonika wears a joutfit on her free time. Yuri is surprisingly into it, much to her personal despair.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Denim

**Author's Note:**

> you know, that summary is exactly what i had in my notes for this prompt. this is a rare surprise! i personally think this is hilarious bc in act three monika's all, "oh it's so sad... i never got to spend time with you outside of school.... you should draw fanart of me wearing cute things outside of school" meanwhile, me, implying that she just Wears joutfits

Long, elegant fingers fidget with two movie tickets. It’s a horror film, and Yuri has to wonder if that’s the sort of thing Monika will like. A part of her knows she must trust in what the class president said back in the Literature Club, but she finds herself doubting nonetheless. After all… what if she only agreed to come see it to be  _ nice? _ That would be awful, to know that someone’s dragging their feet, waiting to finally wake up from nightmarish slumber—to think, someone  _ actually _ wanting to spend time with the  _ knife freak _ …

Besides, Yuri and Monika have never met up outside of school. What was she thinking, setting up a date with someone she’s never even seen outside of her school uniform? Yuri looks down at her own clothing. Today, she’s wearing jeans, though she knows they aren’t as comfortable as yoga pants or leggings. It’s all about making good impressions. Black is slimming, she tells herself as she yanks on the dark fabric of the turtleneck. Jeans are a classic. Relax.  _ Relax. _

When Monika finally arrives two minutes later than the scheduled time, Yuri barely recognizes her. It’s the same polite smile, the same high ponytail, but everything else is different. No… everything else is  _ denim. _ Blue jeans, a white denim T-shirt under a classic jean jacket… and she’s gone even farther. Denim scrunchie holding up her hair, black-denim shoes and… are her sunglasses  _ lined with the stuff, too…? _

Is this really what Monika wears outside of school…? Yuri can’t help but stare. Dumbfounded. Utterly mystified. How does she dare step out of the house like this? And… why is a flush rising to her own cheeks, just taking it all in?

It’s just such a commitment to aesthetic that Yuri finds herself…

“You’re blushing, Yuri.” Monika notes, removing her sunglasses and flashing a green-eyed grin. “I’m glad. It looks nice on you.”

Immediately, the bookworm’s stare focuses itself on the ground. “Wh—uh… w-well… I-I just thought, um…”

The class president laughs in a way that’s reminiscent of piano keys. A dancing arpeggio. Broken and complete. So cognizant of appearances, and showing up to a date dressed head-to-toe in denim. A wild card at its finest. Surely, if Yuri rhapsodizes enough, she can find even the worst of fashion disasters to be shining with brilliant metaphor. 

“You thought I’d bring you a denim bouquet?”

“H-Huh?! This isn’t—did you, uh—?”

Monika’s face falls. Inexplicably, Yuri finds herself drawn to it. If she could paint that frown with her fingers, it would boast the colours of utter despair. If she could write a poem that captures the way her body screams at the sight of it—fix the problem, make her smile again, light up those emerald eyes with brilliant colour once more—she’s sure it would capture the world and Monika alike.

But she’s neither an artist nor a true writer. She is the outcast, the stammering shrinking violet.

“I-I mean… I didn’t mean to—to e-explicitly… intend… this outing to be romantic.” 

Emerald eyes shine and pull a slightly-crumpled rose from within her jacket. “Good thing I did then, huh, Yuri?”

Surely, her own eyes must be saucers, for Monika laughs and laces her hand into Yuri’s free one. “You’re cute to fluster, Yuri. But once the movie starts, I guess it’ll be you who has the upper hand over me.” The wild card’s eyes flash with something that sets the world to blaze just that little bit hotter. “Are you as excited as I am?”

As Monika strides into the theatre, animatedly chatting with the theatre staff and enthusing about the film they’re set to watch, Yuri plays with the petals on the flower. Monika really is just as strange and enchanting as her joutfit. 


End file.
